jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lemonny3663
Lost Precursor city We named this article "lost Precursor city" in accordance with our Manual of Style, which states we should lowercase common nouns, and only give uppercase to proper nouns. While there may be a case to argue that "Lost Precursor City" is a proper noun, that's not what previous consensus decided, so please try to build consensus before renaming the article unilaterally. Another reason you shouldn't rename an article unilaterally is that it either A: creates redlinks, or B: leaves behind an unnecessary redirect. A proper, consensus-based renaming would mean we would first fix all the links on the wiki to "lost Precursor city", so that redlinks to don't occur and an unnecessary redirect isn't needed. Thanks for your other edits to the other pages, though, keep up the good work! 17:06, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. I'll make sure to open up a discussion on the relevant talk page if I see another page that could possibly be renamed. I'll keep up the editing too if it's helping. Lemonny3663 (talk) 20:12, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Discord invite Good work so far! Feel free to keep it up by yourself, but if you wanna be looped in to ongoing wiki projects and general wiki talk (as well as general Jak talk), feel free to join our Discord server. It's fairly sizable and pretty fun. Here's an invite. 23:06, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Blue sage's hut I deleted it because the wiki only hosts finished articles. If by chance someone finds a subject that requires an article they'd best be left to working on it in their own time in their sandbox (there's a link in the welcome message at the top of this page). That way they can take their time with it and ensure it's up the wiki's standards, not to mention they can showcase it to the admin team to doubly ensure it's done properly (we're not fans of having to go and clean up after people have 'finished' it. Besides that, is there really any need for a separate hut article for the Blue Sage outside of the Rock Village page itself? Samos' hut at least is important due to Jak II's Sacred Site. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:36, August 1, 2017 (UTC) What Tim H said. Feel free to submit any future drafts for peer review, though. Project:Bulletin board/Revamp project goes into a little more detail about the process that we take here, even I do it. It just ensures completeness, authenticity, reliability, and notability, things which are critical for main space articles. If you would like for me to send you the contents of the old article, I can go back into the deletion log and paste it in a sandbox for you. That said, like Tim H said, it probably doesn't exhibit independent notability, and is probably best hosted and detailed on the Rock Village page. Same goes for Red Sage's hut & Volcanic Crater, Yellow Sage's hut & citadel, etc. 18:49, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I already saved the contents of the article to a Google Docs sheet so I have a copy of the info. In regards to the notability, I think the Blue Sages' Hut does deserve it's own page as the info provided on the Rock Village page is very brief and non-descriptive. Lemonny3663 (talk) 09:27, August 2, 2017 (UTC) : That's probably because the info on the Rock Village page simply needs to be expanded. When determining notability we don't take into account the length of the information or article, we consider whether the topic itself achieves notability independent of its parent topic. Does the Blue Sage's hut have any relevance outside of Rock Village, or any relevance outside of The Precursor Legacy, or any relevance apart from the Blue Sage? Not likely. : But you're free to make that case if you want, because be that as it may, our ultimate policy is always "Write the article first and do a good job". If it ends up working, then the article's notability should be self-evident by reading unique facts particular to its existence beyond other subjects. But that also begs the question, do you plan on making Red Sage's hut and Yellow Sage's hut articles as well? If so, same questions of notability can be applied to them. 19:02, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Blue Sage's hut PR I say go for it (but name it "Blue Sage's hut" instead of "Blue Sages' Hut" for grammar reasons). That said, I can't promise it won't be re-evaluated during the upcoming revisit project (see here). To be perfectly honest, chances are, since it doesn't demonstrate notability independent of Rock Village it will probably end up being re-merged when we rewrite the Rock Village article, unless you can prove that it is independently notable. But for the time being, since the Rock Village article does an inadequate job and you've already written the article, you can publish it to try to establish status quo for the huts having their own articles. This way if we do merge it into Rock Village again it'll be up to us to give an explanation. But just so I'm clear, when I say "independently notable", let's take the example of what makes Samos' hut relevant aside from Sandover Village: * Samos' hut had major plot relevance in Jak II as it served as the fulcrum of the plot twist involving the future timezone thing. * The hut was also a major part of Haven City's history, being the home of the Life Seed and therefore deemed a "Sacred Site", being responsible for the war that resulted in the destruction of what would become Dead Town. So in other words, "Samos' hut" isn't just Samos' hut. It wasn't simply because it's Samos' and Keira's home or because it's a location in a single game that we gave it a separate article. It has relevance outside of Sandover Village, even apart from Samos himself. It stands on its own two feet, so to speak. Hopefully this helps. We definitely appreciate the work you've been doing which is why I personally am willing to give the OK to have your article published. Although I will say that moving forward, I recommend keeping these things in mind when proposing new articles. Kind regards, 04:05, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the comprehensive response. I agree that Blue Sage's Hut isn't quite independently notable as it is only featured in The Precursor Legacy. I'll create the page officially for now and if the decision is made to merge it back into the Rock Village article then I'm fine with that. Thanks again; Lemonny3663 (talk) 09:04, August 10, 2017 (UTC)